Un amor inclocuso
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Un paseo puede cambiar el destino.. Las personas mueren el amor no "estaré a tu lado el resto de la vida" Mi primer Tragedy pasen y lean...


**Bueno criaturitas divinas este es mi primer Tragedy, no sé si me va a salir bien, también es un songfic :D**

**Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son total autoría del dúo Peach-Pit**

**La trama de esta historia me pertenece, sin embargo la canción no, la canción es de La oreja de Van Gogh con el nombre de** _**"Adiós"**_ **les recomiendo la canción, cualquier copia en parte o totalidad de esta historia es plagio**

**Disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikuto dejó a Amu delicadamente sobre la cama, buscó por toda la cabaña algo con qué parar la hemorragia, en su rostro se podía observar su palidez… Él se encontraba mejor, pero si seguía de pie podría perjudicarse.

Hace unos días los chicos habían alquilado una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Salieron a dar un paseo ese fin de semana, al adentrarse un poco una bala rozó el brazo del chico, el extrañado volvió su mirada hacia atrás, vieron varios encapuchados, seguramente buscando a la peli-rosa.

Amu era hija de un traficante de drogas, obviamente su familia no sabía.

Dos balas impactaron el vientre de la chica, otro más y otro, ella cayó al suelo, el peli-azul evitó el quinto, colocándose sobre ella la bala, sólo rozándolo.

Los culpables salieron de la escena, dejando al peli-azul con su chica sufriendo el dolor más amargo. La levantó y la llevó a su cabaña a trescientos metros.

_**Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.**_

****-I-i-iku-to— le llamó débilmente, el chico llegó a su lado con varias vendas, iba a ponérselas ella lo evitó— Llama a al-guien…. Y descansa, te amo— el chico dejó caer una lágrima— acuéstate quiero estar a tu lado— el chico terminó de mandar la señal y negó.

-N-no no te dejaré ir— el chico trató de envolverla y ella lo evitó de nuevo.

-A-m— escupió un poco de sangre— Am-bos sabemos lo que pasará— le sonrió— eres lo más grande que tengo… descansa…

****_**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.**_

El chico se recuesta sobre ella y empieza a llorar amargamente.

-N-no no llores, ven quiero estar a tu lado— extendió su brazo— abrázame tengo mucho frío.

El chico se abrazó a la chica, estaba renuente a dejarla.

-No Amu, por favor— la chica pasó su mano llena de sangre por el rostro del chico.

-Déjame ir por fa…vor

_****_**  
**_**Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...**_

-Ik-iku am…amor— el chico levanta su mirada hacia ella— sonríe para mí— limpia sus lágrimas con el pulgar— no llores, no me iré si te duermes y descansas— ella mentía, el chico no quería, quería estar con ella.

-Mentirosa— le reclamó.

-Te amo— el chico se levantó de su pecho y la besó, un roce delicado, como si a ella le doliese.

-No me dejes ¿sí?

-T-te amo, nunca te dejaré, espero que seas feliz, estaré a tu lado en tus sueños más felices, seré el viento que acaricie tu rostro— sonrió con dolor— nunca te dejaré, cuando te sientas solo acuérdate de mí, te juro no dejarte, por todo lo que soñamos juntos— decía en susurros— por los hijos que nunca tendré, te pido que seas fuerte— iba cerrando los ojos— Gracias por hacerme feliz— suspiró— Adiós…

El chico se exaltó-¡AMU!— La sacudió— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

****_**Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.  
**_

Ikuto abraza el cuerpo inerte de la chica, solo recibe el frío contacto de su piel, la vida no le pudo haber quitado su único rayo de luz, la chica que lo salvó de la soledad, de sus problemas de alcohol, de su perdición, esa noche le pediría matrimonio y la haría suya…

-No me dejes, sin ti no soy nada— agarró un poco de alcohol y algodón, para limpiar su rostro— no te vayas— deja de limpiarla y la abraza con esmero— no mi amor— libera gruesas y amargas lágrimas sobre la pálida piel del cuerpo de la chica de sueños, ahogando gritos que la chica no escuchará**  
**_**Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...**_

-Realmente lo siento, amigo— Kukai se despidió de un Ikuto, desolado, de pié al lado de la tumba. Se llevó a su destrozada esposa, para así dejar solo al chico de rasgos demacrados.

-Amu— le dijo al montón de tierra— por ti— las lágrimas caían pero su gesto seguían intacto—sólo por ti no me derrumbaré— se arrodilló a su lado— tu mereces que sufra por ti hasta que muera— acarició al foto sobre la lápida, donde estaban ellos dos y sus amigos todos sonriendo. Como añoraba esa sonrisa, como la extrañaba a ella.

-No destruiré todo lo que lograste en mí— hizo un gesto de dolor— seré un orgullo para tu recuerdo— sonrió con lágrimas amargas en su rostro— te daré la niña que siempre has querido, le pondré tu nombre y ella no la dejaré ir— seguía sonriendo como la chica le pidió antes de morir, pero su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Será mi ángel al igual que tú— un viento delicado que traía un olor a rosas, llegó al peli-azul— Te amo Amu… espérame, estaremos juntos— prometió…

.

.

.

TT-TT bueno sí lloré un montón, pobrecito Ikuto, si quieren puedo publicar un Drabble con un final alternativo, eso sí en unos días… me incomoda dejarlo así, bueno opinen como soy eneste tipo de tramas su opinión es muy importante


End file.
